El diario de Itachi Uchiha
by Itahina-Sempai
Summary: Descubran cuales fueron las verdaderas razones por la cual Itachi mato a su clan, descubran sus sentimientos y temores, sepan cual fue su primer amor y quien fue su primer amigo, traicion, dolor y sacrifio y pasion, de un niño obligado a convertitse en hombre, pero Itachi aprendera que ese amor sera su propia salvacion.ACTUALIZADO 2 CAPICAPI 2 DE VERASS LIMON MUY PRONYTO
1. Chapter 1

**El diario de Itachi Uchiha**

**Capitulo: aquello que me cambio.**

Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha acabo de cumplir trece años y no me siento muy feliz por ello, pues hoy solo eh recibido falsas felicitaciones de los miembros de mi clan, cuanta hipocresía hay en este mundo lleno de guerras y odio, pero tengo la fe de que algún día todo acabe estoy dispuesto a cumplir con la voluntad del primer Hokage, proteger a mi aldea aun a costa de mi propia vida, ese es mi destino y ahora más que nunca sé que ese momento está por llegar. Es cuestión de tiempo para que mi padre realice un paso en falso y ahí mi plan se lleve a cabo.

Me duele saber que la futura aniquilación de mi clan será cometida por mi persona, ¿Qué curiosa es la vida?, yo el genio Uchiha sacrificara a su familia por el bien de Konoha, solo espero que mi alma sea salvada de las llamas del infierno, Una vida a cambio de otra es la ley de la vida que nadie podrá romper y es esa misma ley que me permitirá evitar una futura guerra. Pronto luchare con todo mi corazón para proteger a las personas que más quiero, ¿Solo espero que Sasuke lo comprenda tarde o temprano?

Sé que la batalla será dura, luchare hasta el final. Por la paz que tanto trabajo logro conseguir Japón y sus naciones. Mi corazón me dará la fuerza para lograr mis propósitos. Mi fuerza será mi arma y al amor que una vez tuve por mi familia sera la fuenete para seguir adelante con esta dura misión que yo mismo eh decidido tomar en mis manos.

Luchare porque el sacrificio de mi clan y el mío propio serán la clave para que aquellos lideres se den cuenta de que el destino no esta escrito. Es uno mismo quien decide su propio camino y yo ya eh decidido el mio.

**Dedicado a Citlali Uchiha y a Ross Namizake**

**Nota malvada Shishui es mioooo!**


	2. BERRINCHES DE UN NIÑO

El diario de Itachi Uchiha.

Capitulo: una nueva esperanza nace.

Itachi Uchiha caminaba rumbo a su casa sin poder creerse la nueva orden que sus superiores le habían dado, la misión exterminio del clan Uchiha quedaba anulada, según los últimos datos su padre líder del clan, decidió confesarse ante el hokage y pedir una nueva oportunidad para él y su familia. Ahora una nueva oportunidad emergía para él y para su hermano menor. Pero sobre todo una oportunidad de conocer el amor, ese último pensamiento surgió al recordar los hermosos ojos bancos de la heredera del clan Hyuga, tan solo el hecho de recordarla hacia que su sangre se acumulase en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto hasta cierto punto tierno. Pero el hecho de acercarse a ella sería muy difícil contando que Hinata era dos años mayor que él, aunque apariencias externas el parecía mucho mayor que ella.

**-un punto a favor.**

**-Pero Shisui también estaba interesado en ella.**

**-un punto en contra.**

**-Pero lo que vio ese día que su primo fue atacado ella no parecía contenta con la cercanía.**

**-un punto a favor**

**-Pero su tonto hermanito menor estaba completamente enamorado de su semsei.**

**-varios puntos en contra prácticamente una goleada….XD**

Una gotita de sudor surco su frente, sin duda Hinata Hyuga sería difícil de conquistar, pero valdría la pena de aunque sea robarle un beso. Para quitarse de una vez por todas acabar con ese deseo que corría por sus venas desde que la conoció.

Sus pasos disminuyeron aun más su velocidad, pues aun no quería tener un enfrentamiento cara a cara con su padre, así que opto por la manera fácil, dio vuelta atrás y se marcho rumbo al bosque, si bien aún estaba a unos metros de llegar, el podía observar como la luz de la luna se filtraba por las copas de arboles a modo de reflejos, cuando llego la sed en su garganta lo obligo a buscar aquel liquido para calmar su sed, así que emprendió camino rumbo a una cascada que no estaba a más de cincuenta metros en adelante.

Cuando llego pudo sentir una esencia cálida, fuerte y dominante, intrigado se oculto detrás de las ramas de un árbol y lo que vio hizo que su corazón dejase de latir, ahí en medio de la cascada abajo del pequeño risco de ocho metros la vio, era ella nadando, la luz de la luna iluminaba exclusivamente ese lugar, rápidamente descendió aferrándose con su chacra a las rocas, con mucho cuidado llego a la orilla y con su voz más profunda que se costumbre la llamo, Hinata al escuchar su nombre volteo y entonces:

Ese instante la luna y la noche estaban frente a frente, Hinata se sonrojo levemente por haber bajado la guardia.

**-Uchi-Uchiha-san-** tartamudeo ante la presencia del menor que no le apartaba la vista de encima, Itachi solo veía como las curvas de su cuerpo se veían atreves de la tela mojada. Pero al final decidió hablar y explicarse pues no quería que ella pensara que el rea un pervertido de closet como su primo ya había demostrado.

**-Hinata-san no deseo mal entendidos, pues yo vine a este lugar en busca de agua y acabe encontrándola a usted, vi si me permite quisiera darle las gracias por mi hermano menor Sasuke ya sabe tocar el piano y en nombre de mi primo Shisui pido disculpas por su tonto comportamiento hacia su persona-** que bien se decir verdades y mentiras pensó para sí mismo el uchiha.

**-Moto arigato Uchiha-San**- contesto la ojiperla, al momento que se sumergía aun más en el agua buscando escapar de aquella penetrante mirada.

Itachi Uchiha se dio cuenta de que la estaba incomodando y eso hasta cierto punto le causo gracia, ¿Hinata-san no desea una competencia de nado?-pregunto con un ligero timbre de entusiasmo.

Hinata solo miro sorprendida, sin duda aquel chiquillo tenía agallas, pero ella como toda Hyuga decidió ponerlo en su lugar.

**-Uchiha-san por lo que puedo percibir usted no está preparado para cumplir con su reto, sus vestimentas no son adecuadas, además por lo que veo es un novato en este deporte, no quisiera humillarlo, debería pensar bien antes de retar no valla hacer que su ego se vuelva en su contra.**

Ante esas palabras Itachi arrugo su ceño peligrosamente, jamás en su vida lo habían humillado de esa manera, su orgullo estaba herido, y su dignidad estaba en el piso. Su ira creció al punto que lo siguiente que paso lo hizo sin pensar, empezó a quitarse sus zapatos, en el suelo deposito su espada samurái y luego empezó a quitarse el resto de sus ropas hasta quedas solo en unos pequeños shorts color negro Y, sin nada más que decir se lanzo al agua dejando a la ojiperla totalmente sorprendida por tal inesperada acción.

**-Ahora veremos quién es un novato Hinata-san-** declaro a modo de guerra mientras nadaba hacia la orilla del otro extremo de la cascada, Hinata pensaba que tal vez se le había pasado la mano con el Uchiha así que usando la razón fue nadando hacia el parea pedir disculpas pero este seguía ignorándola al punto que ella perdió la paciencia y como toda semsei indignada ante el comportamiento de un chiquillo malcriado, lo tomo por sorpresa de su oreja y empezó a rastrarlo fuera del agua y ahí le dio el castigo de su vida. Itachi se retorcía pero solo conseguía que la joven maestra lo torturara más:

**¡Que vergüenza usted ya no es un pequeño al cual se le debe llamar la atención, Itachi Uchiha que sea la última vez que se porta así con una maestra ¿entendido?-**reprocho la morena.

**Si-**contesto él mientras sentía que su oreja era liberada de aquel agarre, que sin duda estuvo a punto de arrancarle la oreja. Hinata solo lo miro con reproche reflejante en sus orbes blancas, dejando en claro su posición de maestra enojaba.

**-Gomennasai-Hinata-san-** se disculpo el hijo de fugato Uchiha. Mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado pues la imagen que sus ojos presenciaban no era la de una semsei, si no la de una mujer. Pues Hinata no se había dado cuenta de su ropa al estar mojada se adhería a su cuerpo de manera peligrosamente tentadora. Oh si Hinata Hyuga era la misma lujuria y deseo encarnada de cualquier hombre.

Pasadas tres horas después de aquella escena Itachi Uchiha estaba en su alcoba escribiendo en su diario:

Hoy ha sido el mejor y el peor día de mi vida, feliz por saber que mi hermano no sufrirá y pero por que eh quedado como un chiquillo malcriado ante Hyuga-san, al parecer los kangis están en mi contra solo espero poder tenerla cerca y poder degustar esos labios tan dulces que estoy seguro que ella tiene.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
